customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's The Best Friends Show (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:88F:29DA:B82D:FFC4-20190217025617
Barney in ConcertCampfire Sing-Along is the seventh video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was originally released on June 1, 1990. Plot After listening to a story about camping read by her mom, Tina wishes that she could go camping someday. After Tina falls asleep, she dreams about a camping trip with Barney and the rest of the Backyard Gang. Barney takes the gang through different fun experiences from pitching tents to having a snack. In the mist of things, a storm comes around and Tina gets lost in the woods. Thanks to Barney's advice earlier of "Stay where you are, hug a tree and blow your whistle," everyone finds Tina and they continue onto more campfire fun. They even explore a cave where a bear lives. Back at the campfire, songs are sung around it and everyone learns how to make S'mores. After the trip is over, Tina wakes up and realizes it was all just a dream - and a magical one at that. Educational Theme: Camping Safety Stories: Let's Go Camping Cast *Barney (Costume: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Tina's mom (Sonya Resendez) *The Bear (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Philip Parker) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You (English and Spanish) #A Camping We Will Go #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #Clean Up #The Ants Go Marching #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #The Happy Wanderer #I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex #Sarasponda #S'Mores #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Kookaburra #Tell Me Why #Are You Sleeping? Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is Jeffrey's only appearance in the series. He replaces Adam, as the actor that played Adam fell ill. *This is the first video for the Barney doll to have a star twinkle on his eye at the end *This episode is the only BYG video that uses the Barney doll from the opening. *Although the cover and tape label call this video Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, the actual title is just simply Campfire Sing-Along. *This is also the last time "I Love You" was sung at the beginning. *It is revealed that Barney also likes to eat vegetables. Full Video is the 10th and second-to-last video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1991, and was released on video four months later, on July 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (debut) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Everyone is Special #Backyard Gang Rap #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Noble Duke of York #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) #Where is Thumbkin? #Sally the Camel #Mr. Knickerbocker #Baby Bop's Song #Baby Bop's Street Dance #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Down By the Station #You're a Grand Old Flag #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: Barney in Concert (Audio Cassette) Gallery Releases Barney_In_Concert_Original_Cover.jpg|Original VHS Release (1991) Barney_concert.jpg|First VHS Re-Release (1992) Barney in Concert 1996 VHS.png|Second VHS Re-Release (1996) 51CAR1G5DQL._SS500_.jpg|Third VHS Re-Release (2000) Barney in Concert Fake 2005 VHS re-release by HIT Entertainment.png|Fourth VHS Re-Release (2005) Fake 2005 HIT Entertainment Re-Release of Barney in Concert.png|DVD Release (2005) Barney in Concert Fake DVD Re-Relase 2015.png|DVD Re-Release (2015) Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Baby Bop. It was also shown in the Barney's Favorite Memories featurette. **This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. **This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on Barney & Friends Season 1. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *In the 1995/1996 re-release of this video (as well as the 2000, 2005 and 2015 re-releases), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses similar instruments that were later used in the Barney & Friends version of the song. *In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 1 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. Full Videos